I'm Different
by WOF lover
Summary: This is about if Scourge had a daughter. Follow her adventures as she has to pick a side. Will she stay true to her roots or live a new life as a clan cat? I hope it's not OP. This is my first warrior cats story so I don't know if it's okay or not. Im always open to ideas so please let me know how to make this and future stories better.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is my first warriors fanfic and I hope it is good. I'm always open to ideas so please tell me how I can improve.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

The tiny kit opened her eyes to see that she was dangling in the air. She could see her small paws wriggling around below her. She saw black and white paws of her father underneath her. She wondered how he got such huge claws. She was curious about where he was taking her and pestered him about it but he wouldn't answer. He was always so secretive about almost everything he did, or perhaps it was just he couldn't talk because he had her scruff in his mouth. There were so many questions that he never answered. Either way the kit was growing impatient. She started to jerk around and he finally dropped her to the ground. She landed on her bottom with a thump. "Ouch!" She yelped.

"That was your own fault Storm" Scourge grumbled.

"I was giving you a break from walking. Your little legs won't get you anywhere. Luckily we're almost there. You better keep up".

She followed slowly behind him. Maybe she should've just waited till he had gotten her to the destination. She didn't want to ask if he could carry her again because he might get mad. She already knew what he would say. "Bloodclan cats must be strong and fierce. You are weak. I can't believe your going to be the next leader when I'm gone". She sighed and picked up the pace slightly.

* * *

Scourge finally stopped at a fence. It looked like any other ordinary fence. "Why are we stopping here" she croaked as she breathed in deep breaths.

"Are we taking a break?" she asked with her eyes looking hopeful.

"Bloodclan cats don't take breaks. Besides the work has just begun" he answered.

He picked her up by the scruff again and hauled her up onto the fence. He quickly explained the plan to her. "Go in there and act cute and helpless which shouldn't be too hard because..." he looked her up and down. "Your you. Anyway, they are probably gonna put something on your neck. Once they do come outside into the backyard and I'll save you".

"I thought Bloodclan cats weren't supposed to be cute and helpless" Storm said smugly.

Scourge growled and facepawed himself. "Just go in there and do what I told you to do".

He pushed her off the fence with his paw and she fell with a thud. Luckily there was soft grass for her to land on. She started to meow on the floor as if she had really been hurt. A tall thing with two legs came outside. She meowed more and dragged one of her legs around in the grass. The two leg picked her up and cradled her like she was a baby. It spoke in a language she'd never heard of. It put her on the ground gently and went off into another room. She looked down at the weird grass on the floor. It was a beige color and it was a little bit rougher than normal grass. It felt good to knead her claws on it. The two leg came back in with warm milk and...Rabbit droppings? She drank the milk but left the droppings or whatever they were. Storm looked out the window. The sun was going down and it was almost night. _How long does father expect me to stay here?_ she thought.

The twoleg laid a pillow down on the floor and then left into another room. Storm looked at it suspiciously and laid down in the spot she was currently at. She slept peacefully on the floor. She was used to sleeping that way anyway. When she woke up the twoleg was gone. "There's nothing to do here!" Storm groaned.

"No toys or anything".

She leapt onto the window ungracefully and sat facing away from it. The sun's heat felt good on her back. After a few minutes she thought she heard someone yelling. She turned around and was startled to Scourge. "Dad! Why are you here?" She asked and took a step towards the window.

"You're sure taking your time!" He yelled, though it was muffled through the window.

"I miss you too" she said flatly.

Scourge rolled his eyes. "I need you to hurry up before you become too soft. You didn't eat those pellets right?".

"Nope, I stayed far away from them" she answered.

"I'm surprised. Good girl" he said and she could see a small ounce of pride in his gaze.

"Well, I'll be waiting. I expect you to come out with that collar today" he said and turned around to jump off the window sill.

Stoem sighed and put her paw on the window. "I wish I could go out there instead of being cooped up in here".

She walked in a circle and curled up, with her tail covering her face to go to sleep. She woke up to the sound of a door being closed. The twoleg came in excitedly, holding a bag. It took a small circular thing with a huge hole through the middle of it out and put her on the couch. It put it around her neck. Storm smirked. _That was easy and rather boring. Why was father acting like this was some huge, hard mission?_ She watched the twoleg take out something that buzzes and put it too its ear. "This is my chance" she whispered and headed over to a door that had a net on it.

She could smell the air outside. All the smells she loved and missed. She slashed through the net and ran out. Scourge was waiting but this time he had brought Bone and Brick with him. They all smiled once they saw hat she had the collar. "That was an easy mission" she said and smiled.

"It's not over yet. Tonight, you become a true bloodclan cat" Scourge said and deflated her happy mood.

He picked her up and carried her back home with Bone and Brick trailing behind at Scourge's side. When they reached the border to bloodclan they were met with even more bloodclan warriors. There was an army of cats following behind Scourge as they walked down a long alleyway that led to the heart of Bloodclan territory where the strongest warriors hung out. Storm was surprised to see the weak and the strong side by side as they gathered in a circle. They opened up the circle for Scourge, Bone and Brick to pass through. Scourge put her on the ground gently and called out to his cats. They got quiet very fast. "Tonight is my daughters final test to becoming a true bloodclan warrior! Will all of the kits her age line up here in front of us." He called out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad people actually like this story! But I also think I might age a problem. Is Storm to op? Please let me know! I know when you make characters that are related to a canon character it is very likely they are op so please let me know if she is and how I can improve. It is a what if story so I think it should be fine but I just want to be sure. Also for the guest who asked if she/he could use my ideas or concepts. If you want to make a story about Scourge's daughter that is completely fine. As long as you don't use my plot or oc's I'm cool with it. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bloodclan Warrior

Some of the kits pushed through the crowd with their heads held high, fearless while others came out with their tails between their legs. There weren't many kits though. Only the strongest survived after all. Storm glared at the scared kits that cowered under her watchful gaze. _Ugh! What a bunch of scaredy-cats. If they are going to help me through this test they better give it their all... or else._

Scourge smiled as the kits turned to face him. "Good, good. Now onto the test. One of you will be chosen to fight her. To the death. Whoever wins becomes our newest Bloodclan warrior".

"So who will it be?" He asked and stared at the kits, waiting for someone to step up to the challenge.

 _K-kill? I've never killed someone before. But I have to win... or I'll die._ Storm watched as a big kit stepped forward. He smirked at her. "I accept the challenge" he announced.

Scourge stepped back. "Then you may start... now!".

Before Storm could realize it the big, strong kit had already pounced on her and slammed her to the ground. He reared up to slam down on her skull but she quickly curled her head to her belly. She felt the dust rise into the air on the spot that his claws landed on. Storm got up on her feet and he pounced at her again. This time she was prepared and ducked and rolled to scratch his belly. His weak spot. He started to bleed. Storm leapt on his back and dug her claws in his shoulder. He screeched in pain and rolled on the floor, crushing her underneath. Storm couldn't get up. He stood on top of her and slapped her. She went limp, as if she had passed out. He threw her body to the ground, thinking he had won the fight. Before she hit the ground she had landed on her feet but her paw was starting to hurt. She tried to claw his tail with her hurt paw but she missed him entirely and fell to the ground. He leapt on her and teared through the fur on her side, scarring her. She yowled in agony. "I'm really going to kill you this time!" He snarled and reached down to clamp around her neck.

Before he could she stuck her paws in his mouth, holding him back. She could feel his spit on her paws and she wriggled around until she was on top of him. " I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear. His eyes got wide as he screamed. She slashed through his throats with the one strong paw she had and just to be sure she bit the wound. Storm could hear her fathers voice but she didn't understand. Her vision started to blur and she saw the kits blood mixed with her own on the ground. The wound from her side had blood gushing out of it. She could sense cats around her, trying to talk to her but then she blacked out and lost consciousness.

* * *

Storm opened her eyes slowly. She was still a little groggy. She saw her mother staring down at her. "What happened?" She asked.

Her mother looked away. "I'm not allowed to talk to you".

Storm sighed. Her father was so strict about everything. She couldn't even know her mothers name or recognize her voice. It was the same thing every time she saw her. Drink and leave. Don't talk. Just fill up and leave without even saying goodbye. Storm stooped down and enjoyed the milk . "Did I win the fight? Can you at least nod or something" she said after she had finished.

Her mother just looked away. She suddenly caught a scent and fear flashed in her eyes but it was only noticeable for a second. Scourge stalked out from behind a fence and glared at Storms mother. "Are you almost done?" He meowed gruffly.

"Yes".

"Then lets go".

Storm got up, knowing this was the last time she would see her mother. She could start eating real food now. She didn't say anything as she trailed behind Scourge. She looked back to see her mother smiling at her. She got up to leave and with a flick of her tail she was off.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Storm asked.

"To get your claws. I like for all my top warriors to get longer claws" Scourge replied.

"Wow. I'm a top warrior already!" She exclaimed.

"No. You'd be pitiful without these claws. You barely beat up that little kit last night. The only reason your getting claws is because your becoming leader after me".

"That kit was way bigger than me!" Storm growled.

"Size doesn't matter" her father looked back at her.

There was more meaning in his eyes. She grumbled to herself. "How exactly do I get claws anyway?".

"Oh, it's a very painful process. First we have to get a bunch of cats to hold down your legs so we can insert the bones. The bones have to be sharp on both sides. We take one of the sides and drive it into your paws. Once it is wedged in there deep we stop pushing it in and you have your new claws".

"Your k-kidding me. Aren't you?" Her eyes widened in horror.

The thought of that terrified her. "It's the only way. Your going to get your claws whether you like it or not. It isn't an option. If you want we can put the bones on your collar first".

"I think that would be best" she answered.

 _These cats must be crazy, replacing these bones for their claws._

* * *

Storm peeked out from behind a fence nervously. Her collar ceremony would be starting any minute now. Scourge said that it would happen early in the morning. All night she had been thinking about getting her claws. But now that the collar ceremony was finally here she realized how excited and anxious she was. Collar ceremonies were very important. Every Bloodclan kit dreams of the day they get the bones added to their collar. She had a purple collar. It suited her well and she had grown fond of the collar. It seemed like all of Bloodclan had come to witness the collar ceremony for their next leader. In most ceremonies only a few cats showed up, but this was important. She saw Scourge on the dumpster with Bone and Brick next to him. A few of the cats she seen around the central area were underneath the dumpster. She recognized Snipe, Claw, Snake and Ice. A bone lay in front of each cats paws. Soon everybody got quiet as Scourge slammed his paw on the dumpster. Storm staraightened her collar and padded out slowly. The cats near the dumpster had smiled at her. "Let us begin" Scourge announced.

Snipe picked up the bone in front of him and padded to stand in front of Storm. He set it down on the ground. "With this bone I give you the strength in a battle. I give you the skill to beat the most powerful cat in a fight" he took the sharp end of the home and stuck it into the collar so the sharp end poked out.

Snipe padded back to his spot but stayed standing. Next Claw got up and did the same things Snipe had but he said something different. "With this bone I give you the strength to be brave. When your in danger you will hold your ground".

He inserted the bone in her collar and Snake got up. "With this bone I give you justice. You will destroy all threats that try to hurt our clan".

Ice got up. "With this bone I give you the strength to have no mercy. You are not afraid to kill for Bloodclan".

Storm breathed in heavily. Ice narrowed his eyes as he went back to his place beneath the dumpster. Bone and Brick both jumped off the dumpster together and stood in front of cats by the dumpster. Bone gave her his bone first. "With this bone I give you the strength to intimidate. No cat argues with you or else... well that's up to you to decide".

He smiled at her as he stood next to Brick. Brick stalked over to her. "With this bone I give you the strength to speak up. If you feel like something is wrong you will surely speak your mind".

Now all eyes went on Scourge. The last and final bone would be given out. The most important one of all. He stayed on the dumpster. "Are you ready to become a warrior of Bloodclan? The next leader".

"I am" she answered firmly.

"Then with this bone I give you power. Power is greater than kin, love and friendship. As long as you have power, you can do anything".

Storm puffed her chest out in pride. "You don't need anyone or anybody. You are your own cat".

He jumped off the dumpster to land beside her drives the bones sharp point into her collar. The crowd beat their tails against the ground and congratulated her one by one. Once the crowd had dispersed Storm followed Scourge to the heart of Bloodclan territory. "If you want, we can take a little break before you get your claws".

Storm sighed as they walked. _I had hoped you would have forgot about that. I guess it's the_ inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! This chapter is finally here. For spring break I sort of jist chilled instead of working but now that it's my first day back I made sure to have this done. I made the cover art so please don't steal. I also forgot to say I don't own warrior cats but I do own my oc's. I noticed that since this is Bloodclan they have different terms for things and they know the names of things that a forest cat wouldn't know so keep that in mind. Thank your for the continued support and I'm always open too ways I can improve so tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ceremony

Storm paced around the clearing. Claw, a close friend of hers watched. "If you keep this up your going to make a hole in the ground" he mused.

"I can't help it when I'm nervous!" She growled.

He looked down at his own claws. They were longer and sharper now that they had been replaced with the bone. "It wasn't that bad" he said in an unsure tone.

"Your not helping" she stopped pacing and glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I was trying to comfort you. If you didn't want my help than you should have just said so" he stormed off before she could say anything back.

 _Ugh! Who does he think he's talking to? He must have flies in his brain or something. Maybe he's just jealous that I'm a higher rank than him and I've only been a warrior for maybe..._

She looked at the moons faint silhouette in the sky. _A little more than one changing. That's not a long time. Still no reason for him to be a jerk to me._

Just then she saw Snake and Ice come out from behind a corner. "It's time" they meowed in unison.

Storm followed behind them slowly. It wasn't like she was in a hurry to go through the claw process. The cats who had their claws already nodded towards her respectfully. Storm had so many questions. She tapped Ice on the shoulder but both brothers turned around. "Are you sure the cats performing this process know what their doing?" She asked nervously.

"You'll be fine" Snake replied.

"But what if I bleed to death! Has that ever happened?".

"Many times. Many cats die when getting their claws. It's like a test of strength" Ice glanced her way.

Storm sighed. "That's really not helping".

"Who said I was trying to help".

The brothers laughed and padded ahead of her. "Stupid furballs" Storm grumbled to herself.

Snakes ear twitched in her direction but he said nothing. Storm glared at his back. _Coward._

* * *

Scourge was waiting by a trash can when they arrived. "Your late" he growled to Storm.

"Its not my fault they took so long!" She grumbled.

She couldn't hide the disbelief in her expression. "I was just kidding, geez" he said with playfulness in his eyes.

"I know those blockheads can't do anything right".

Snake and Ice had been smiling until they realized the fault was on them. They turned their icy glares on Storm. "Let's go in, shall we" he pointed with his tail to a cracked window.

It was big enough for a cat to squeeze through. As Storm jumped down from the windowsill she got cut by the glass on her paw. She screeched in pain as her paws pad started to bleed. Scourge looked behind him. "Hurry up" he growled.

Storm tried to get up but she couldn't walk on three legs. Scourge didn't look worried at all. _Now I'm really going to bleed to death._ Storm stared at her paw, horrified of what was about to come. "If you think this will halt your clawing ceremony then you are surely mistaken... Now come before I make you come. I don't think you would like me very much if it comes to that but this is happening now".

Scourge glared at her. She sighed and crawled forward using her front paws. Her hind legs dragged behind her, leaving a trail of blood behind her. By the time they got to the place where the ceremony would happen Storm was exhausted. She didn't even struggle as cats held down all her legs. _Maybe it's better this way. The less I move, the faster they get this over with._ Scourge picked up a sharp bone and started to angle it so it would hit the spot where one of her claws came out. He pulled back to drive it in. Storm closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

"Wait!".

Claw raced over. Scourge looked up, dropping the bone. "What is the meaning of this Claw?! You better have a good reason to disrupt the ceremony".

"Brick tells me that we have a visitor coming with Boulder. He's brought a forest cat!" Claw exclaimed.

Scourges eyes flashed with hatred for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, I'm coming".

He looked back at Storm. "You stay here. Tend to your wounds".

He dashed away after Claw.

Storm was shaking, she was so scared. The bone had been so close to puncturing her skin. She still wasn't able to get up. "Can you fetch me some clear or perhaps some soft skin?" She asked Snipe, who had been holding down her right paw.

He glared at her her. "You still have three working legs. Get it yourself".

Storm started feeling lightheaded. "O-ok" she looked around and spotted some smooth skin.

 _I guess I'll just have to use that._ As Storm crawled over to the smooth skin her paw started to hurt. The one she had hurt in the fight against the kit. _This is just perfect!_ She looked back at Snipe. He was blurry. "Please".

He said something but she didn't hear him. He rushed over to the smooth skin and started wrapping it around her bleeding paw. "Whatever... don't... eep" he said but she only heard half of what he was saying.

She blinked slowly, her eyes closing for a while before he shook her. He yelled something at her. More cats crowded around. "I'm so..." she trailed off.

"Just... t..." his words were getting harder to understand.

Then she saw Scourge. He nuzzled her but then pulled away. Anger in his eyes. He started yelling at cats around her. Snipe had fear in his eyes. Scourge clawed at him and he fell to the ground. She looked out a window. Even though the sun was setting a few stars could be seen in the sky. _Where do Bloodclan cats go when they die? But no... I can't die, I just became a warrior. I just... I just._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people! This Chapter was fun to make and we get alot of questions answered. At least about Star. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 4: Her Story

Storm slowly opened her eyes. It was night out and the stars glimmered in the sky. Her mother laid down in front of her, staring into her eyes. Storm tried to get up but her mother moved her tail to rest on Storms shoulder. "Don't move".

Storm looked down to see that she was covered in clear and smooth skin in the parts where she had wounds. Dried blood stuck to the skin. Her blood. A piece of the skin had come apart but her mother brushed it back. "Your talking now" Storm said, narrowing her eyes.

"Scourge said I was allowed to talk to you. To answer your questions if you have any".

Storm looked into her mothers gaze. Was that hope that she saw. Pride? Longing? "Whats your name?" She asked.

"Star".

Storm opened her mouth to ask something else but Star looked down. "As much as I want to answer more questions I'm afraid we will have to stop. You need your rest".

Storm looked at her mother in frustration. "Fine... We talk first thing in the morning".

Star nodded. "That's fine by me".

She curled up around Storm. Even though Storm was a little upset her mother made her go too sleep she was just happy to be close to her fur. She breathed in her smell. She felt her slow breathing as she slept. Storm smiled and wished that it was always this peaceful.

* * *

When Storm woke up her mother wasn't curled up next her anymore. Storm looked around frantically. _I just go to know her and now she's gone?!_ Star dropped a chicken wing on the ground. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah... I was looking for you".

"I was here the whole time, and I plan on staying for as long as I can".

Storm felt happy around her. Happier than she'd ever felt in her life. Her mother was here and she was all hers. She looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Do you... do you love me?" Storm asked.

"Even though you don't know me".

Star looked back down at her. "O-of course I love you. What kind of mother doesn't love her own kit?".

Storm smiled and stsr nuzzled her. "I will always love you and stand by you".

Star licked her on the forehead and stepped back. "No matter what happens".

They both sat down for a while. Just purring and Storm asked a few more questions that weren't too important. She just wanted to know more about her mother but there was one thing she really wanted to know. "Why did Scourge try to keep you away from me?".

Star's eyes glinted with anger for a moment. Sadness and longing. "I loved him" she said slowly.

"And i-I still do".

"We spent alot of time together but I feel like it was all just a game to him. I kept asking myself if he really cared about me. I think part of him did but he had to keep up his act around all the Bloodclan cats so no one doubted him. So no one thought he was weak."

"But why would loving you make him seem weak" Storm asked.

Star chuckled quietly. "Well my dear, love is a weakness all on its own. When you love something you care about it. You will do anything for it".

Storm looked down in thought. "Like I would do anything for you" Star said, smiling.

Storm smiled and Star continued with her story. "Everything happened so fast. Before I knew I was pregnant with you".

"Did you want me? Was I a mistake?" Storm looked up.

"Of course I wanted you. A little kit of my own. I didn't know that he would do this to me... to us".

Stars tail smacked the ground violently as she got angry, thinking about what happened next. "Before I had you he warned me to stay away. I remember him saying I don't want her to get to close to you. To care for you. If you do much as talk to her I will kill you".

"But why?" Storm asked.

"Like I said... love is a weakness. If you loved me I would only drag you down. At least that's what he said".

"I didn't think that was right. A mother shouldn't be kept away from her kit..."

"A kit shouldn't be kept away from its mother" Storm sighed.

Stsr nodded. "At first i protested. When I was still pregnant with you. He-he hurt me. He aimed for my leg, not wanting to touch my stomach".

Storm looked over in the spot that Star pointed to with her tail. A faint claw mark was there. It had already scarred. "That's when I became afraid. I knew if I didn't keep my mouth shut then... maybe he really would kill me".

"After I had you I stayed away. He allowed me to nurse you until you could open your eyes. Then he took you away. He took you away from me!".

Storm looked at her mothers eyes. They were slits. Furious little slits. She was glaring at a rock as if willing it to explode. "The only times I saw you were when you came to nurse from me" she said quietly.

"When you could finally talk it was so hard. You tried to ask me questions. But I stayed strong. At least you would have a mother, even if I couldn't talk to you".

Stars breathing got heavier and she laid her head down on her paws. Her eyes were looked up at the sky where stars were beginning to appear. "Time goes by fast when you just talk" Storm observed after a while.

"Yeah" Star replied.

Star spotted a box full of fish bones that still had some meat on them and dragged it over. They are while looking up st the stars.


End file.
